


You Thought I Was Happy (Oh, God, My Head...)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji's a good brother, Jack's a good husband, Jesse's a good boyfriend, M/M, Mercy is at a loss, Mysterious Foods, Mysterious Pains, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Angela ran from room to room, writing down vitals, heart rates, calming those who screamed as best she could.  Her eyes burned with strain as she stared at the computer screen in front of her, her nails clicking as she mashed down the keys.She would figure out what went wrong.





	You Thought I Was Happy (Oh, God, My Head...)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee, two chapter's in a day my dudes! Shocking I know. I haven't been in here in almost, what, a month? Two months? Regardless, I AM BACK and I bring you the McAngst!

Angela typed furiously at her computer, pencil stuck between her teeth as her eyes darted across the screen.  Screams and yells were sounding around her.  Some of upset friends and family, some of those in pain.  Three stuck out from the rest, and it was causing her heart to race and her fingers to type faster.

“Angela!”

Angela stood straight up, the pencil falling from her mouth as a rush of green stopped in front of her, “Genji.” She replied.

“What is going on?  Why are people-”

“We don’t know, Genji.” Angela interrupted, picking up her pencil, writing someone down and hurrying off down the corridor.  Following easily, Genji fell into line beside her, evading other doctors and people as he went.

“What happened?” He tried instead.

“We don’t know that either.  It’s only Blackwatch though.  Every single Blackwatch member except you were brought in at about the same time.  Most were curled in on themselves, tears streaming down their cheeks.  Some were screaming.  Others were completely unresponsive.” She turned a corner, typing someone on a keypad on the wall as she passed it.

Genji swallowed hard, “Angela, my brother-”

“He’s here.” Angela said, softly.  Her steps slowly to finally stop.  This part of the med-bay was quieter than the other part, but they could still hear the screams of Blackwatch members behind them.

“Your brother, Jesse, even Gabriel…  They were all brought in.  Athena called Reinhardt to bring Hanzo to me when he became unresponsive to her, a little bit after the training session.  Jack brought Gabriel in when he found him curled in on himself in their room, his hands over his ears crying.  Ferreha had went to go play Cowboy with Jesse like he promised he would when she found him unconscious on his floor.  She’d gotten Ana, and Ana brought him here.”

Genji took a deep breath, “Where are they now?”

Angela gestured to the door on their right, “Gabriel is in there, and Jack hasn’t left his side.” She gestured to the door on her left, “Jesse and Hanzo are both in their.  Jesse had woken up for a very short period of time and only asked how Hanzo was, so it was decided to put them in the same room incase it happened again.”

Genji gently reached out and pulled Angela to him.  The doctor leaned against her boyfriend willingly, taking comfort in the soft mechanical hum he gave off.  They stayed in silence for a long moment before Genji spoke, “Did this just happen today?”

Angela nodded, “Two days ago I gave the entire Blackwatch group a physical, do you remember?” Genji nodded and Angela continued, “They were all absolutely fine.  All of their vitals were perfect, in perfect health.  None of us can figure out why they are suddenly like this.”

Genji frowned, “Was there a change in anything with the Blackwatch ways?”

Angela shrugged, “We do not know.  That would be a question for Gabriel, but he’s out of commission at the moment.”

Genji frowned, “Hmmmm…  I can’t think of anything either- Wait.  No, I take that back.  There is one thing that the Blackwatch did.  We ate dinner apart from everyone else.”

Angela frowned, “You did?” 

Genji nodded, “Yes.  Last night.  We all had some sort of noodle dish.  I don’t remember what it was called, but apparently everyone like it.  I didn’t eat it for, obvious reasons.”

Angela pulled back from him, “Wait, a noodle dish?” She demanded, “Last night’s dinner was Chicken and Rice!  That’s it!  That must be it!” Without warning and turned and took off down the hallway. Genji raced after her, evading everyone as they went before they both ended up outside but Angela kept going.  She ran straight into the kitchen and started to look around.  Pulling out pans and pots from the sink, “No one did the dishes it seems.” She grunted.

Genji headed over to the fridge, “I think they- Yes!  I remember Jesse and a few others had put some of it up for leftovers.” He brought Angela a tub of noodles, drenched in white and brown sauce, “Here you are.  One whatever it is called.”

Angela took the item from him, smiled, and hurried to Winston's lab.

  
  
  


The two waited with baited breath as Winston pulled up the final chemical report of the food, “I see…” He muttered, “Well.  It seems the food was laced with some sort of poison like substance.  It isn’t truly a poison however, so I’m not quite sure how to describe it, but it is definately what is doing this to them…  Hmmm…  This right here attacks this, but this one attacks…” He trailed off, his lips just moving silently before he straightened, “I believe I have it figured out.  I still do not know what it is, but whatever it is it is attacking their brains.  The reason some are screaming is more than likely due to the fact that they ate too much of it.  Those unresponsive more than likely ate  _ far _ too much, and those like Jesse, Hanzo, and Gabriel probably ate just enough for them to be out of commission.  From what it seems…  It possibly attacks…  No, that makes no sense…  Okay, this chemical here is what is found when you have massive headaches, or migraines…  There is a very high concentration, so perhaps it creates migraine like circumstances?” He was guessing now, but Angela understood.

“When Reinhardt brought Hanzo in, he was covering his eyes, saying everything was too loud, everything was too bright.  When you have a migraine everything is…  Extreme.  I’ve had a few in my life due to studying too much and they’re not very fun.” Angela said, “It is more than likely that is what they’re all experiencing, and if those screaming are having  _ extreme _ migraines, we need to get it fixed.  I say we try simple solutions first with those in calmer conditions and more rapid conditions for those screaming.  Thank you Winston, you have been a great help!” Without another word she turned and sprinted off one more, Genji on her heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Disclaimer, I AM NOT A DOCTOR OR A SCIENTIST! I'm a senior in Highschool who went I tried to do research on it all all it did was give me a Migraine, so I came up with the most educational guessed bullshit I could. IN THIS WORLD, BUT SCIENCE IS CORRECT, OKAY!?
> 
> I mean... It is logical if you think about the fact that Hanzo shoots out magical dragons, and Genji's a man encased in metal to survive but is also a ninja. I mean *le shrug*


End file.
